Lost time, Lost Fight
by Raistron
Summary: Delo'ran's return home, after fighting for months, he finally returns to a home that he defended and nearly laid down his life for, to find exactly what he was dreading, and expecting. Set during BFA, currently just a story scrap.


Delo'ran was jumping, tree to tree, branch to branch as fast as he could, his blood was pumping as was the adrenaline. He glanced to the left as he spotted motion, only causing him to move faster, his feet barely touched the bark before he hopped off again, if one were to watch from the ground, all they would see was a blur causing a few branches to sway in the lightest.

This went on for nearly 8 minutes, before suddenly he dropped. 5 feet, 10 feet, 20 feet, dirt. He paused for a moment, taking a few breathes and getting his surroundings down in seconds, this once friendly forest was now filled with Horde patrols. Glancing to the hill and seeing a burnt husk, he'd sigh softly. It was time.

Months had gone by since Delo had been in this place, months had passed since he thought that one of the most important people in his life had just been murdered before his eyes. Something about his luck caused that, it seemed to be a pattern. Delo glanced around, watching the bushes carefully.

He knew he was safe, he had seen the hippogryphs in the forest around him the second he hit the ground, they were there specifically for him, he was their trainer, their feeder, their father. He had raised hundreds of hippogryphs in his lifetime, after the third war and the death toll on not just the night elves, but their companions, he decided to stop just raising his own hippogryphs, but more for others.

And now, all those hippogryphs that he had raised and that survived the attack, were around him, protecting him. He strapped his bow to his back, drawing a shortblade and walking towards the small hill next to the river. This was his families' home, this was where he was raised, and where he lived for nearly 6,000 years. Most other races couldn't even comprehend that amount of time, let alone attempt to live it.

All he could see of his home was where grass met stone, burnt wood from the trees that had been grown to build the house, he could barely recognize what was left of the house, but he knew how it had gone down, sure, they looted the upper floor, but before the Duskrunner's had left, they enchanted the stairs to the basement, doing their best to make sure it was left untouched.

Delo moved slowly and cautiously, watching he surroundings carefully, he knew the danger he had put himself in to be here, but the risk was necessary, the time had come. Delo moved to where he knew the staircase to be, to find a collapsed ceiling over it, smirking at the cleverness, before walking through it, and down the steps.

As soon as he fully entered the enchanted stairway, he found that the downstairs had been left untouched, the two rooms, one to the left and one to the right with doors still attached and normal, as well as the spring ahead was still burbling and running off into a cave somewhere. Delo moved into the room on the left, his room, where he had stayed for thousands of years, with a few breaks here and their, but this was his home.

He moved quietly to the corner of the room, straight to a covered up object near as tall as he was, just as wide with a feather or two sticking out, he'd pull it back, revealing a set of old sentinel armor. He hadn't worn it in centuries, after the Third war, he had placed it up and left it there, he had no intentions of ever fighting on anyone's side again, unless it was his own.

He stopped for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a few breaths, remembering the things that had happened when he had the armor on. The countless nights spent patrolling with other sentinels, the jokes, the tests of skill, and the fights that he had gotten into with the wildlife, or other hostiles, defending the forests on numerous occasions from all manner of beasts, and people.

He missed those days, it was simple then, more simple than any other time in his life, wake up as the sun dropped, gear up and head out to his post, patrol when needed and fight the enemies of the forest if they tried to harm him, other Kaldorei, or the forest itself. His wife, he had met her while serving with the sentinels, they had gone on a routine patrol, only to be captured by Satyrs, they were nearly killed, but another prisoner broke free. Saving them, after that, the three survived the forests for days with the Satyrs in hot pursuit until other sentinels had found them, bringing elune's wrath down on the Satyrs and hunting them to the last.

After that experience, they got to know each other better, and after nearly a thousand years, they had gotten married, even had children. Suddenly there was creak upstairs and Delo was broken from his reverie, bringing his sword to the ready and spinning round, moving silently to the door and glancing up the stairs, spotting a set of legs on the staircase, glaring at them and watching carefully, the armor was plated and blue in design, with gold accents.

Suddenly the person started further down the staircase, revealing more of them, after about half way Delo relaxed, letting out a soft rumble as he spoke softly. "You were about 3 seconds from getting your legs chopped off."

The Human paladin chuckled softly as his head broke through the surface, sheathing his sword on his hip, the shield in his hand hooking to his back as he replied. "Of course, and you were about to get dropped on by a man in full plate armor."

Delo shook his head, sighing softly and turning, walking back into the room, quickly pulling his armor off the stand and storing it in his pack, continuing softly. "Why are you here? Just following me for kicks?"

Velar would shake his head, replying seriously this time. "No, I'm here to make sure nothing happens to you, you've heard the reports, I'm sure." Delo nodded, sighing softly as he stood to his full height, this was not a conversation he wanted to have in the basement of his destroyed home.

"Let's just get out of here, we don't need to be here any longer than necessary."


End file.
